


【萊楊】Amazing Trees-本傳Ⅰ-

by Denytsubasa



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denytsubasa/pseuds/Denytsubasa
Summary: ※ 哨兵萊 x 嚮導楊。私設多如山。OOC。※ 軍階沿用帝國設定※ 本傳年齡：萊20歲，楊29歲





	1. 本傳Ⅰ：巴米利恩（上）

 

位於亞姆立札星域附近，將作戰總部設於人工要塞『伊謝爾倫』的戴瑞德聯盟，這個為了整合目前全銀河系已知的既有勢力、共同對抗不明外星生物『迪芙倫』而誕生的結盟組織，以擁有最高發號施令權的司令部為首，下分四個主要部門：

專門管理哨兵的『塔』。

管理情報、負責制定作戰計畫、分配作戰人員的『戰術本部』。

尋找有潛力的人才，培訓成為嚮導，並且建立相關資訊和名單的『聖所』。

主要負責補給、運輸、戰艦和武器的製作與保養、信息素的製作、哨兵與嚮導的搭配，乃至於各種為了戰爭而進行的科研計畫，管轄範圍最廣的『後勤部』。

雖然這四個部門原理上是平起平坐的，但不知從何時起，戰術本部被默認凌駕在其他三個部門之上；也因此，現在聯盟中除了握有最高指揮權的總司令之外，公認的『第二人』就是戰術本部部長，優布‧特留尼西特。

 

※※※

 

「嘿，學長，你有看到最新一份的人事發布命令嗎？」

「還沒啊......我才剛起床.......」

「不是吧，這都幾點了？戰術本部還可以允許上班遲到？」

看著螢幕對面還在打哈欠的黑髮男人，達斯提‧亞典波羅覺得自己對學長的懶散值再度刷新了一次下限：「你這樣遲早會被盯上好嗎，小心到時候被扣薪水，退休金就少一大半了。」

「唉，放心吧，先不說我今天已經請假了；平日我人微言輕，就算是在參謀團也是敬陪末座，完全就是人型看板，少我一個也沒差。」言下之意就是他不可能被針對。

「話不是這樣講，學長你都不知道今天全體大炸鍋了嗎？」

「怎麼說？」順便揉揉眼睛，大有再回床上睡一覺的架式。

「───巴米利恩星域陷落了。」

 

本來還朦朧半闔的墨色雙眸突然警醒：「什麼時候的事？」

「就今天早上。巴拉特星域的聯盟分部剛才用超光速通訊緊急向總部求援，現在到處都忙得人仰馬翻，就學長你一個敢睡大頭覺睡的不知天下事，好興致。」順口挖苦了一下，亞典波羅正色道：「巴米利恩是巴拉特星域防禦的最底限，一旦失守，後果的嚴重性可想而知；所以今天早上『塔』和『聖所』都在安排出戰事宜，我就是過來協調哨兵出陣名單的。」

慢悠悠地從床邊的矮櫃上拿起水杯，喝了一口潤潤喉，男人撥了撥自己一頭凌亂的黑髮：「但是從伊謝爾倫過去巴米利恩，就算用warp進行空間跳躍，少說也要半個月時間；不是我要潑涼水，有辦法攻下巴米利恩，半個月也足夠迪芙倫拿下巴拉特了。」

「套句學長你講的，像你這種敬陪末座的參謀都想的到，參謀團那群書呆子也不會想不到。」翻了翻手中的文件，亞典波羅把其中一頁貼在螢幕上：「瞧，夠大手筆吧？」

「哇喔......」一向給人淡然處事印象的黑髮男人也不禁感嘆：「超光速戰艦『伯倫希爾』的處女戰啊，那人員配置應該也相當華麗吧？」

「鏘鏘，答對了。我現在就是正在通知這些人的路上。」

「你一個在『塔』工作的准將，要通知也是通知哨兵吧，『聖所』哪時候人手不足到這程度了？───喂喂喂，難不成？」

「就是那個『難不成』。」亞典波羅呈現在臉上的表情，此時在他所謂的學長眼中，怎麼看都是看好戲的惡劣笑容：「不過為了表示我的、歉意？附贈的驚喜我就不一併透露了。不佔用學長的時間啦，相信等等戰術本部和『聖所』都會來訊找人，學長你快去準備準備吧。」

「.......就知道你上門肯定不是講好事。」

 

※※※

 

銀河曆800年，人類與不明外星生物『迪芙倫』纏鬥已屆一百五十年，在投入哨兵增加作戰勝算後的如今，戴瑞德聯盟已對迪芙倫主要出沒的費沙星域形成包圍之勢，目前可說是相當有利的局面。

但是沒有想到，這一年才剛開始沒多久，總部門口慶祝新年的彩帶都還沒拆下，敵人快要逼近分部領土的消息就這麼措手不及的砸了過來。

巴拉特星域的聯盟分部可以說是除了伊謝爾倫總部以外，駐紮軍隊精良度排行第二的重要戰略之地；而身為防禦樞紐的巴米利恩星域，在軍隊中享有美譽的『次席哨兵』和『王牌嚮導』領導下，這個前線基地被守的固若金湯，不知道有多少次迪芙倫大軍發起的攻擊都功敗垂成。

 

「這樣的輝煌紀錄和陣容會輸？這情報莫不是誆人的吧....」將夾有情報資料的文件板丟在一旁，拿著圓珠筆有一下沒一下地輕敲著操作台上的儀表板，被戰術本部指定隨隊參與作戰的參謀團成員之一，楊威利少將正眉頭微蹙地喃喃自語著。

雖然早上從學弟那裡乍一聽到這消息時不可免俗地被震驚的情緒所淹沒，但是已經大致安頓下來的現在，不合理的地方就像金魚在水裡自然而然吐出來的冒氣泡泡，一個接一個的浮上來。

別的不說，即使沒有紀錄佐證，楊威利就曾親身體驗過巴米利恩那位次席哨兵的能耐───奧斯卡‧馮‧羅嚴塔爾准將，在銀河曆796年，當時還是中校的他和他的嚮導共同殲滅艾爾‧法西爾一半的迪芙倫主力部隊，解救了瀕死邊緣的自己，還有.......

 

「真是難得，看你表情這麼微妙。」

「喂喂，進來要先敲門啊。」雖然是說著覺得困擾的內容，楊威利的語氣卻是純然的笑意：「先寇布准將。」

進入室內的男子看起來大約三十歲左右，洗練的俊逸外表自然散發出一股不羈的氣質，不只因為出色的戰鬥能力而聞名於軍隊，在某種層面的男女交際圈中也有不遜於此的名聲───另一位次席哨兵，華爾特‧馮‧先寇布，此刻正用一種興味的目光打量著眼前這位認識已久的好友：「如果是像你現在這樣正在想著某件事、甚至是某個人的時候，那我把門砸了也沒什麼用吶。」

「哪有你說的那麼誇張。」楊威利哈哈大笑：「再怎麼說，我好歹也是位嚮導吧。」

「嗯，是啊，完全不會用槍的嚮導。」

「我說學長也好，你也好，到底要拿我補考射擊成績這個梗講多久啊，而且嚮導為什麼要會用槍，這是謬論。」楊威利沒好氣地打開分配給參謀使用的房間內自帶的小冰箱，扔了一罐啤酒給先寇布：「再說了，有你和你家那位嚮導在，這次作戰我連不張開精神領域都沒問題。」

此次跟隨先寇布前來的，正是在軍隊裡，也可以算入名人之列的嚮導之一，『乾冰之劍』巴爾‧馮‧奧貝斯坦。這個男人成為嚮導的際遇相當離奇，因為原先他是被作為哨兵培養的──這從他的名字裡帶有『馮』便可窺知一二；然而，他因為眼睛有著天生自帶的不可挽回的重大缺陷，被『塔』放棄，卻於此同時，又覺醒了嚮導的能力，從而進入『聖所』接受培訓。

───上帝關了這一扇門，就必然會再開另一扇窗。這是楊威利在聽先寇布提到這位嚮導的經歷時，所下的結論。

至於奧貝斯坦為什麼會隨著先寇布一起出任務，這也是軍隊內一種不言可喻的默認。簡單來說，就是之前有次任務，當時還是中校的先寇布湊巧與奧貝斯坦進行人工方式的哨兵嚮導綁定關係，沒想到這個組合效率驚人，戰果豐碩；從此，但凡先寇布出戰，搭配奧貝斯坦就是定律。

 

「說真的，我本來一度懷疑這份情報的可靠性；不過『塔』都讓你和首席哨兵出戰了，看來這次確實不好打。」楊威利又拾起了那份文件板：「就是想不透，好歹也是有羅嚴塔爾准將守著的地方，怎麼可能讓迪芙倫大軍討到便宜......」

突然響起的內部廣播打斷了楊威利的思考：「華爾特‧馮‧先寇布准將，請到艦橋集合；重覆一次，華爾特‧馮‧先寇布准將，請到艦橋集合。」

「喔，叫你了，去吧去吧。」

「喔呀，少將閣下不用去嗎？」

「少將閣下是什麼東西，從你嘴裡講出來怪噁心一把的。」楊威利誇張地用雙手做了個打冷顫的動作：「說到底，這種就是要擊退敵人的任務不太需要什麼戰術，派你和首席哨兵出來應該就是想用優勢兵力板回一城吧？這樣我就是個備用的嚮導罷了；雖然搞不懂叫一個參謀來當備用嚮導幹嘛，反正就是拿人薪水聽人辦事啦.....作戰有什麼重點你再跟我說就好。」

先寇布用了個食指和中指併攏的手勢做了個瀟灑的敬禮表示回應後，就留下楊威利一個人在室內了。

 

轉頭看向窗外，肉眼可見的隕石帶正是巴米利恩星域的特徵之一，從這邊開始要用接駁艦前進了。

「首席哨兵.....啊......」

楊威利不自覺地用右手輕撫著腹部，那裡有一道至今仍然無法完全褪去疤痕的傷口，還有一句總會伴隨著傷口而想起、但不知道當事人還記不記得的誓言。

───我不會放開的。同生，不然同死。

 

「萊因哈特‧馮‧羅嚴克拉姆......」望著虛空，唇齒間呢喃著這個名字，有一種隱隱地溫軟之情：「四年了，你有找到一個對你很好的嚮導了嗎？」

 

※※※

 

巴米利恩星域之所以成為巴拉特聯盟分部的前線防禦樞紐，正是以它週遭的隕石帶聞名，既密集又無法計算出規律分佈的特性，使得軍隊要登陸同名的主星或其他地方，一定得把戰艦停泊在隕石帶之外，再以接駁艦出入。

拜最新型的超光速戰艦『伯倫希爾』的優秀能力所賜，短短三小時，從伊謝爾倫出發的這支援軍已經著手準備登陸事宜了。

 

「不知道為何，都已經到達這裡了，通訊官也還是無法聯絡上巴米利恩基地裡的任何一位駐守人員。」伯倫希爾的艦長，齊格飛‧吉爾菲艾斯中將雖然臉色鎮定如常，但是話語裡無可避免地流瀉了一絲憂心：「目前只能追蹤到求援訊號的所在位置大致是在基地附近的幾個小行星之一，屆時就交由駕駛員隨機應變了；另外，以此類推，恐怕各位登陸之後也要陷入暫時失聯的狀態，無論如何都請務必留意各種微小的狀況。以上。」

互相敬完軍禮後大家各自解散，看著螢幕上逐漸遠去的接駁艦，吉爾菲艾斯噓了口氣，正想和總部做定時回報，通訊官卻突然大叫出聲：「報！超光速加急通訊！辨別個人認證號碼.....是羅嚴塔爾准將！」

「立刻接通！」吉爾菲艾斯立刻坐回打開隔音力場的指揮席，看著螢幕上尚且無法看清全貌的人影，難掩焦急：「羅嚴塔爾！你們還好嗎？」

「吉爾菲艾斯，你們為什麼會在這裡？」

「什麼為什麼......不是巴拉特分部說巴米利恩基地淪陷了，要總部趕快派人來支援嗎？」

「沒有這回事。」螢幕上有著俊朗精幹外表的哨兵，雙眼異色的『金銀妖瞳』奧斯卡‧馮‧羅嚴塔爾毫無猶豫、斬釘截鐵的回答：「不要說今天，已經連續半個月都沒有和迪芙倫進行接觸了，對方就好像消聲匿跡一樣。」

「怎麼會這樣？」吉爾菲艾斯耐不住心中的著急，從指揮席站了起來：「就在剛才，萊因哈特和援軍已經前往進行任務了！」

螢幕另一端的羅嚴塔爾也變了臉色：「沒有辦法聯絡上嗎？」

「你應該也有發現才對，不知道為什麼整個通訊磁場一片混亂，我從登上伯倫希爾出發就一直試圖聯絡巴米利恩基地，但是直到剛才都沒有任何成果。」

「吉爾菲艾斯，你確定是通訊磁場的問題嗎？」羅嚴塔爾一臉狐疑：「先不說基地才在1小時前向巴拉特分部進行過回報，我現在和你通訊也是很正常的狀態啊。」

「怎、怎麼可能.....」一連串超出預想之外的變數讓本來就擔心摯友的吉爾菲艾斯更加緊張了；而一個比一個看起來更加不祥的狀況，讓他和羅嚴塔爾在對視的一瞬間，雙雙於心中下了一個結論。

 

───陷阱！

 

※※※

 

宛如潮水一般，源源不絕，比起四年前尤甚。

腦海裡突然跳出這段話，不斷滴落汗水、喘著粗氣的萊因哈特‧馮‧羅嚴克拉姆忍不住嗤笑出來。

一抹嘴角的血絲，萊因哈特抽出最後一支裝在針筒裡的信息素，連看也不看地隨意刺向身體某處──刺在哪裡有什麼差呢？反正就是要想辦法打進體內發揮效果，然後.....

掄起王爾古雷再次進攻，在不斷碎裂的雪花散片中，萊因哈特努力地回想到底是怎麼落到現在這般田地。

啊，是因為配給他的嚮導死了───連和領頭的迪芙倫爭奪空間控制權的決心都沒有，只會一昧地張開精神領域，卻又貪生怕死，不肯隨著搭配的哨兵移動，最後精神領域超過了自己的負擔範圍產生反弒，連反向防禦的能力都失去，慘死在迪芙倫的精神折磨下。

那之前、之前......反手握住劍柄，萊因哈特從左腋下刺穿了後方一個迪芙倫的血盆大口後，將之用劍拖到面前甩了出去，繼續動著開始遲鈍的腦子思考。

好像，嗯，好像，是接駁艦不知何故失去控制.....然後、然後次席哨兵和自己被迪芙倫大軍沖散了，帶著他的嚮導和誰來著，叫什麼去的....先寇布？對了，先寇布，他的嚮導可是有名的乾冰之劍呢。萊因哈特模糊地想起曾經有一次在打靶場中，看到那個男人睜著一雙無機質的義眼，用可以媲美中階哨兵的身手打完了一輪移動標靶，十中九，在嚮導裡可說是頂尖的善戰水準了。

真好，我這個所謂的首席哨兵怎麼沒有這種好運呢.....咬緊牙關，一面徒手扯下咬住自己肩膀的迪芙倫將之扔開，萊因哈特一面自我嘲諷地想著。

如果是跟這種嚮導搭配，就算被惡意歧視了也沒關係；反正，只要能讓我活下去，我就有機會再爬高一點、再爬高一點.....

───再爬高一點要做什麼？

順著劈開一個迪芙倫的衝勢，萊因哈特跌倒在地，那張曾經被軍中的好事之徒訕笑『長的比女人還像女人』的容顏已經被額頭的一道橫切開的傷口染紅了半邊，混著象徵體力流失的汗水，點點落地───如同他即將徹底失去的生命。

 

以王爾古雷拄地，萊因哈特大口大口地喘著氣，最後一支信息素的效果正在逐漸退去，萊因哈特可以感覺到一向敏銳的五感此刻笨重如鐵，如同遲暮的老人一般，就連眼前有多少虎視眈眈的迪芙倫，就連手中王爾古雷劍柄的雕紋，在他模糊一片的五感裡就像攪在一團的泥水，混濁不堪。

視界變的窄縮了，黑幕從兩側掩上......啊，黑色。

萊因哈特想起來了──或許是迴光返照吧，人總是會在將死之刻記起生命裡的片段或執著的存在。

 

───黑色。

───黑色且丰沛的頭髮，它的主人喜歡在思考時一邊指指畫畫一邊搔頭，然後將之弄得更加凌亂。

───黑色且溫潤的雙眸，隱隱約約含著明滅的光芒，像是從戰艦的窗戶望出去的那片星辰大海。

───黑色的頭髮，黑色的眼睛。

 

「楊威利......楊.......」

 

雖然那是不可能的；不過，如果有誰能見證自己的臨終，萊因哈特想，他絕對不會介意就讓這個人的名字成為他留在世上的最後遺言。

───再爬高一點要做什麼？

萊因哈特再也握不住手中唯一的保命之符。然而武器脫手的觸感，落地發出的鏗鏘之響，他已經什麼都感覺不到了，所有，一切。

 

───我想再爬高一點。再爬高一點的話，就可以告訴那個人。

───私はここよ　ここにいるの （我在這裡　就在這裡）

 

映不出任何東西的空洞雙眸費力地眨了眨，即將悄悄闔上了。

 

 

（待續）

 

\---

註：『私はここよ　ここにいるの 』出自KOKIA《大事なものは目蓋の裏》


	2. 本傳Ⅰ：巴米利恩（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 哨兵萊 x 嚮導楊。私設多如山。OOC。  
> ※ 軍階沿用帝國設定  
> ※ 本傳年齡：萊20歲，楊29歲

\---

時間：銀河曆800年1月24日

地點：巴米利恩星域

內容：位於巴拉特星域的戴瑞德聯盟分部發現不明外星生物『迪芙倫』於巴米利恩星域隕石帶設下陷阱，因此請求總部支援掃蕩行動；總部應其要求，派遣超光速戰艦『伯倫希爾』，配置五名哨兵、五名嚮導協助。

核准 戰術本部部長 優尼‧特留尼西特

\---

 

「我見鬼的聽他們胡扯！」

一陣乒乒乓乓的聲響，辦公桌上被掃蕩一空；一片狼藉中，站在暴風圈中心，剛才發出怒吼的弗力茲‧由謝夫‧畢典菲爾特猶自喘息不已。

「好了，東西也給你砸得差不多了，消停些吧。」

「你這什麼反應！」不知道是不是尚在氣頭上沒了理智，畢典菲爾特竟然一把揪住了羅嚴塔爾的軍服立領：「這種不倫不類的公文你竟然還簽的下去！沒有半個字和現實狀況相符，很明顯就是有問題！」

 

───是的，沒有半個字和現實狀況相符。

 

羅嚴塔爾在和吉爾菲艾斯聯絡上後發現事情不對勁，立刻指派地位僅次於他的上校恩斯特‧梅克林格做為代理：「聽好，幫我穩住整個部隊，不要走漏剛才聽到的任何一字一句，別讓有心之人有可乘之機。」

「是，閣下。」

方才也在場的另一名上校畢典菲爾特忍不住插嘴：「羅嚴塔爾，你打算帶多少人去？」

「不用，我和奈特哈爾就足夠了。」

 

羅嚴塔爾會這麼說，一方面是因為時間已然不夠，他怕再召集人手會夜長夢多，到時候發生無可挽回的憾事；另一方面，則是因為他的適性嚮導，奈特哈爾。

奈特哈爾‧繆拉，官拜准將，軍隊中穩坐第一把交椅的『王牌嚮導』，又被人稱『鐵壁』。他是眾多嚮導中，唯一一個在被抓走後，撐過迪芙倫精神折磨、並且因此二度覺醒特殊能力的幸運者，不但從此擁有同迪芙倫一樣、可以擊殺掌控範圍內敵人的能力，反向防禦也是名列最強之流──這正是『鐵壁』的由來。

由於這些特出的能力，羅嚴塔爾和繆拉才能在千鈞一髮之際，將那些準備圍殺萊因哈特的迪芙倫消滅殆盡，並且帶著這位已經失去意識、渾身重傷的首席哨兵，在之後成功與被敵人沖散的先寇布、奧貝斯坦以及楊威利會合。

從楊威利的口中，羅嚴塔爾才大致了解了事情的經過。

 

「接駁艦因感應到不明磁力，被拉向不知名的小行星；駕駛員因為不明原因，於接駁艦觸地後當場喪命；而艦內別說才三名嚮導，哨兵更是只有兩位，不但在一踏出艦門外的瞬間就遭到迪芙倫大軍襲擊，」羅嚴塔爾停頓了一下，彷彿不太願意說出接下來的結論：「並且還疑似有計畫的將兩名哨兵分開，針對先寇布准將採取拖延戰術，針對萊因哈特採取人海戰術......沒錯，這確實和公文傳來的內容完全不符合；但，就當作是為了現在的萊因哈特，你能不簽嗎？」

「唔！」

「畢典菲爾特，發生這種事，不是只有你不滿；吉爾菲艾斯也好，梅克林格也好，奈特哈爾也好，我也好，大家都是憤怒的。」羅嚴塔爾撥開畢典菲爾特已撤下力氣的雙手，整了整衣領：「但是我們現在沒有本錢去追討一個真相，所以，只能先這樣。」

「.....嘖，好啦好啦，我說不過你這種牙尖嘴利的。」畢典菲爾特忿忿不平地退開了幾步：「但是你們到時候想幹嘛，先說好，敢排除我在外，我誰都揍。」

「當然，怎麼會讓大名鼎鼎的『黑色槍騎兵』置身事外？」羅嚴塔爾終於露出了一絲笑意，換來畢典菲爾特「哼」的一聲粗氣，大抵是雖不滿但可接受的意思。

 

「報！」門外傳來傳令兵響亮的聲音：「羅嚴塔爾准將、畢典菲爾特上校，繆拉准將有事請兩位到醫療室一趟。」

被指名的兩人對望一眼，都從對方的眼神中讀到一模一樣的訊息：

────難道，是萊因哈特發生了什麼事？

 

※※※

 

「我進不去他的精神圖景。」

醫療室內，萊因哈特躺著的床畔，砂色頭髮的青年在親近的人面前，一向溫和的面容難得顯露出一絲沮喪：「很明顯的，萊因哈特是爆發了嚴重的感官神游症，但是我的精神觸手只能感覺到他把自己關在精神圖景裡；而且，哨兵的精神圖景和嚮導一樣，都是只針對特定對象開放的，如今萊因哈特無意識地關閉了自己的精神圖景，我根本.....」

「別激動，奈特哈爾。」

羅嚴塔爾拍了拍繆拉的肩膀：「冷靜點，現在還需要靠你幫萊因哈特豎立屏障（Shield），以免外界的情緒繼續侵蝕萊因哈特已經殘破不堪的精神領域，別自亂陣腳。」

「就是。」畢典菲爾特在一旁幫腔：「我可不想去求那個『乾冰之劍』來幫萊因哈特做這種事......唔，也許萊因哈特會因此氣得跳起來，那就清醒了皆大歡喜了？」

「沒有嚮導對你使用『幻象』，你在做什麼奇怪的春秋大夢？」羅嚴塔爾有時候對於畢典菲爾特的異想天開真是連吐槽都懶：「不過你倒是提醒了我。」

「哦？」

「伯倫希爾帶來的三位嚮導，一個是『乾冰之劍』，一個已經死去，還剩下一個。」環著雙臂的羅嚴塔爾用右手食指輕敲左上臂，這是他若有所思的一貫動作：「我知道他。四年前，艾爾‧法西爾。」

 

「他和萊因哈特一起行動過。」

 

※※※

 

「閣下。」楊威利面對螢幕，向對面的吉爾菲艾斯行了一個軍禮。

「楊少將。」吉爾菲艾斯也還以軍禮：「很抱歉，我知道您現在一定相當忙碌──但是請原諒一個擔心摯友安危的普通人。請問，萊因哈特....羅嚴克拉姆少將現在狀況還好嗎？」

「閣下，我不敢有所隱瞞；但我也得向您說抱歉。」楊威利嚴肅的面容和語調讓吉爾菲艾斯也不禁跟著為之一凜：「雖然繆拉准將救援及時，但是，根據我的觀察，羅嚴克拉姆少將應該是在信息素全數施打完畢後又經歷了一段長時間的激烈作戰，可以推測他的精神圖景應該受到很嚴重的損傷.....」

雖然是一般人，但是和萊因哈特身為多年摯友，吉爾菲艾斯對於哨兵的一些特性和狀況也有相當的了解：「那麼，現在是由繆拉准將在協助重建羅嚴克拉姆少將的精神圖景了？」

「是的。閣下您也知道，繆拉准將是嚮導的第一把交椅，遽聞也和羅嚴克拉姆少將有一定的交情，相信不用多久便會傳出好消息的。」楊威利看著素日溫和沉靜的年輕上司在眉眼間堆砌的擔心，決定還是忍不住多嘴幾句：「恕我僭越了。閣下.....您恐怕還有更重要的事情得查清楚。」

「我知道。楊少將說的是通訊的問題和情報的來源吧？」吉爾菲艾斯閉了閉眼，再睜開時已是一片澄澈的堅毅：「這也是我聯絡楊少將的另一個原因。我知道您是使用羅嚴塔爾准將的私人通訊設備，所以我也就明說了：請您在回到伊謝爾倫後，幫忙居中牽線，我想和卡介倫中將談一談伯倫希爾的事情。」

「是的。謹遵閣下之意。」

 

通訊結束後，楊威利剛吁了口氣，門板便傳來手指輕叩的聲響。

「不好意思，請問您是哪位？」

「閣下，我是奧斯卡‧馮‧羅嚴塔爾准將。」

楊威利立刻將門打開：「准將，萊因哈特、啊不.....羅嚴克拉姆少將，他的情況───」

羅嚴塔爾頗有深意地看著面前這個表情明顯帶著焦慮的黑髮男人，沒有正面回答他的問題：「請閣下與我前往醫療室一趟。」

 

※※※

 

『我們見過面。我想閣下您還記得。』

『那時候，您身受重傷，被萊因哈特抱在懷裡───這是我從來沒有在萊因哈特身上見到過的光景；在此之前，他從來不曾對任何一位與之搭配的嚮導這麼做過。』

『不得不向閣下坦白，我們是真的沒有辦法了。您身為嚮導，應該也很清楚，被關閉的精神圖景如果強行打開，這個哨兵或嚮導過不多時也要變成廢人───而我們當然不能讓萊因哈特變成這樣。』

 

再度回想起羅嚴塔爾在前往醫療室途中與自己的談話內容，楊威利忍不住輕閉上眼，嘆了口氣，才又略微低下頭，凝視眼前這個已經四年不曾親眼瞧見的年輕哨兵。

基於治療時必須專心施展精神力、不能受到打擾的原則，現在整間醫療室，只剩他們兩人。

 

楊威利曾經在重傷痊癒後出院的某天晚上，在卡介倫家中，一邊與學長學弟緩緩啜飲金黃的酒液，一邊提到了在艾爾‧法西爾的遭遇。然而，明明他的本意是想與這兩人討論在艾爾‧法西爾時親身碰到與思索中無法解釋的種種不合理，這兩個損友卻只對他難得不懶散地與哨兵搭檔戰鬥一回展現了高度的興趣；卡介倫甚至還提議要找個時間，把他和萊因哈特抓去做哨兵嚮導的適性度測驗。

不能說自己多疑吧，楊威利覺得那個當下，學長和學弟的表情活脫脫就是『萬歲！你這個大齡少女終於可以出嫁啦』的感覺......出嫁個鬼！感覺臉頰溫度有些上升的楊威利用手在附近搧了搧。

他那時候是怎麼回答的......哦，對，他好像是說『不用好嗎。先不說我不想做那什麼鬼測試，就羅嚴克拉姆准將這種臉和能力都頂尖的級別，很快他就會有適配嚮導啦。』

「那次見面，我才說我看人很準的，你這不是讓我誇口說大話了嗎......」情不自禁地用右手指節輕柔擦過沉睡之人的臉頰，楊威利忍不住呢喃出聲。

 

拜進步的醫療科技之賜，萊因哈特身上那些大大小小、肉眼可見的悽慘在經過一天一夜的治療後，肩膀最嚴重的那道撕裂傷都開始結痂了，加上鎮定劑的作用，這個年輕哨兵現在就像個沉眠的睡美人──沒辦法，都是那張臉太漂亮。楊威利徒勞無功地在心中補充一句吐槽自己。

但是，治療好這些傷口，並不是能拯救萊因哈特的方式。

────精神圖景，只開放給特定對象，屬於每個哨兵和嚮導的精神聖域。只要它存在，都還有一線希望；反之，如果它崩壞了，那就什麼都沒了。

 

就如同之前隨口的自我介紹一樣，楊威利作為戰術本部參謀團的一員，空有嚮導的知識卻從來沒有實踐的機會。他本身的精神力本來就平平無奇，當初參加嚮導資格測試時，四種能力的表現也不過是中間水準，如果放在戰場上就是個二流的戰力；若不是曾經在軍校舉辦的模擬對戰比賽中一鳴驚人，讓他在畢業後因此進了參謀團，就憑著他和萊因哈特九年的年齡差距，楊威利不認為自己有本事活到見證這個哨兵堀起的時刻。

────可是，現在那些戰術都幫不了萊因哈特。

楊威利的雙手帶著一絲只有他自己知曉的顫抖。

他知道繆拉失敗了。那個軍中的王牌、據說是萊因哈特友人存在的嚮導沒辦法讓萊因哈特打開精神圖景───難道自己就可以嗎？對於羅嚴塔爾這樣的託付，楊威利的心中其實是茫然的。

然而......「我不希望你死，萊因哈特。」

無論再怎麼迷惘困惑，也不能掩蓋這個發自自己本心的事實。楊威利動作輕柔地握住萊因哈特的左手，讓如同臉頰膚色般的白皙手背抵著自己的額頭：「求求你，就這麼一次，讓我進去吧。」

 

「啊。」

在醫療室外，仍舊為萊因哈特持續豎立屏障的繆拉輕輕地發出一個單詞，引起站在一旁的羅嚴塔爾和畢典菲爾特的注意。

「怎麼了嗎？奈特哈爾。」

「進去了.....楊少將，進到萊因哈特的精神圖景了。」

 

一般而言，嚮導最常使用的能力是『梳理』，畢竟安撫哨兵的情緒才是最重要的；而有著穩定情緒的哨兵，才能有效驅使自身強大的五感在戰場上做出及時的判斷，成為能夠使用的戰力。

通常藉由精神梳理，就能夠解決大部分的哨兵會出現的問題；包括剛開始發作的感官神游症初期，這時候哨兵才剛陷入迷失自我的感知模糊狀態，光是利用精神觸手，都還很容易讓他們重新與外界建立聯繫。

───但是萊因哈特這次的情況不同。

萊因哈特自從覺醒成為哨兵開始，就一直沒有找到適配嚮導。姑且不論這之中到底是基於什麼原因而不給未來的首席哨兵一個穩定的對象，不過可以確定的是，頻繁的人工綁定，會不斷消磨哨兵的精神力。

這也是萊因哈特和繆拉之所以成為好友的原因──在遇到楊威利之前，繆拉是出現在他生活中、唯一一個對哨兵不帶偏見的嚮導。儘管因為先來後到的關係，以及適配性的不足，但是他對萊因哈特所做的精神梳理是萊因哈特這幾年能夠撐下來的最大關鍵。

然而，這樣的精神梳理畢竟是緩不濟急的，就像滴落沙漠的雨水；而戰爭恰似毒辣的太陽，瞬間就讓這些脆弱的甘霖蒸發，消散無蹤。

 

「這個破壞，實在有點嚴重啊.....」

雙手孩子氣地叉著腰，楊威利有些頭痛地環視著四周。舉目望去，標準的殘垣斷瓦，還有不斷裂開的大地和持續崩落的天空，感覺真是無處下手──雖然楊威利其實也無法下手，畢竟他和萊因哈特連精神結合都沒有，這樣是沒辦法用嚮導的精神力主導修復的。

楊威利和繆拉之所以要打開萊因哈特的精神圖景，其實只是要進來喚醒萊因哈特在精神圖景裡的『意識』，再從旁輔助精神力的支援，所以當務之急，楊威利必須要把那個意識的實體找出來。

「所以說，到底是長什麼樣子.....我真該問問羅嚴塔爾准將再進來的......」

（人在外界的羅嚴塔爾：不，我不可能會知道好嗎）

 

「楊？」

聽到這聲呼喚，楊威利立刻轉頭：「萊因哈特！」

穿著常服的萊因哈特正站在他身後，雙手背在身後，微微歪著頭看向楊威利，神情有點憂傷，卻又有些欣喜與釋懷──不對，楊威利想，他才不想管自己解讀到對方什麼情緒，他只想趕快叫萊因哈特動手：「萊因哈特，那個、我是來幫忙的....嗯.....」

看著正在絞盡腦汁想著要怎麼措詞說服他的黑髮男人，萊因哈特蒼冰色的眸子微微睜大，然後又半瞇了起來，嘴角牽出一絲微笑：「不了，沒有關係了。」

這還真是不得了的發言。震驚的楊威利下意識就抓住了萊因哈特的襯衫領子：「你在胡說什麼？！不趕快的話，你的精神圖景就要消失了！」

「如果天空是最晚消失的，那我就無所謂。」

「什麼跟什麼.....」天空？楊威利不由自主地抬頭看向目前還算完整的天邊角落，黑色且閃爍著明滅光芒......星空？宇宙？

────精神圖景的構成，通常都是那名哨兵或嚮導心中在意之人的形象，多個，或是一個。

還不待楊威利思考出前因後果，萊因哈特已經握住他的雙手輕緩摩娑著，帶著只有他自己知道的感情：「我有看到，楊有哨兵了吧。」

「呃、什麼、不是！」雖然跟不上萊因哈特跳躍的思考和發言，楊威利仍然在第一時間語速極快的否認：「我沒有！我沒有哨兵！」

「說謊，我看到了。」萊因哈特直勾勾地看著那張氣急敗壞的容顏，笑的篤定，像是勝券在握地又說了一次：「我看到了。」

「說沒有就是沒有！」這小孩怎麼這麼固執，楊威利覺得自己快氣死，大家在操心他的生命是否能延續，他自己倒是在糾結沒什麼幫助的問題！

「你沒有證明。」

「我！」

 

楊威利覺得自己快被一口不上不下的氣哽死喉間──然後他飛速轉動的腦袋裡回想起卡介倫曾經隨口聊到的一段他和三歲女兒之間的相處經驗；雖然眼前這個大小孩年齡是三歲的好幾倍，但是就死馬當活馬醫吧。

「萊因哈特。」楊威利努力提醒自己把口氣放軟：「大家都很擔心你.....」

「楊也是嗎？」

「啊？」

「楊也擔心我嗎？」

感覺像是要掌握到一個突破口，楊威利忙不迭地趕緊點頭──他也是真的擔心萊因哈特，這不是說謊：「是的，我也很擔心你。所以.....」

「所以楊願意幫我一個忙對不對？」

「呃、對。」又再度跟不上萊因哈特的跳躍思考，但是好歹猜得出來對方是要談條件了。隨便啦，楊威利想，人命關天的事，先答應再說：「對，我願意。」

「好。」

 

眼前突然迸發出強烈刺眼的光芒，一股突然的反彈力道讓楊威利的身體劇烈地晃動了一下，然後發現──他從萊因哈特的精神圖景裡回來了。

那萊因哈特──？楊威利趕緊向床頭望去，正好撞進了緩緩睜開的兩汪蒼冰色裡，耳畔是有些嘶啞、但是對於這時的楊威利乃至於所有萊因哈特的至親好友來說不啻為天籟的嗓音：「楊。」

「萊、萊因哈特......」

「萊因哈特！」門板反彈在牆上的聲音震天嘎響，畢典菲爾特欣喜若狂地衝到床前──幸好他還記得萊因哈特只是剛清醒，沒有整個撲抱上去：「天啊萊因哈特！你終於醒了！」

「啊、那個、我.....我去告知吉爾菲艾斯中將閣下。」楊威利像是總算從什麼情況中回神，匆匆站起行了個軍禮：「不好意思，我先告退了。」

 

看著那彷彿落荒而逃的身影，畢典菲爾特不解地問：「喂，羅嚴塔爾，他為什麼要向我們行禮？我們這邊的官階不是都比他低嗎？」如果躺在床上那個不算的話。

也看著同樣方向，羅嚴塔爾一臉莫測高深，彷彿看穿了什麼：「這個啊，誰知道呢？」

 

※※※

 

銀河曆800年1月27日，俗稱的『巴米利恩掃蕩』在戴瑞德聯盟掀起了滔天駭浪。

在此之前，迪芙倫從來沒有進行過戰術性的攻擊；但是這次的陷阱設置，以及被人翻出來一併討論的兵分三路進攻艾爾‧法西爾首都事件，在在都讓戰術本部感覺如臨大敵。

然而，無論是對於巴米利恩星域的駐守部隊，或是正搭乘伯倫希爾準備返航的隨艦主要配置人員來說，從這一刻開始，往後，他們說不定不只是要面對迪芙倫了。

───還要面對在此次任務中所出現的，那隻既是在彰顯其存在、又讓他們暫時只能咬牙隱忍其存在的黑手。

 

 

（完）

 


End file.
